The present invention relates to connection devices for providing fluid communication between first and second fluid conduits, and more particularly, to a connection device for providing selective fluid communication between such fluid conduits.
Many different types of fluid connection devices for providing fluid communication between respective fluid conduits or containers are well known and have been used for a variety of purposes. For example, coupling devices have been proposed for blood tubes which are each connected to a blood bag for providing fluid communication between the respective blood bags through the intermediary of the respective tubes and connecting devices. Also, it is known that one end of such a connecting or coupling device could be directly coupled to a blood bag without a connecting tube, and the other end of the connecting or coupling device coupled to a second blood bag by the intermediary of a tube so that the bags would be interconnected by the tube and the connecting or coupling device.
With these prior art type devices, the coupling device is generally integrally manufactured and has open ends as well as an intermediate passageway connecting these ends so that when the respective ends of the tubes (or the end of the blood bag or container and a tube) are coupled to the opposing open ends of the coupling device, fluid communication is provided through the passageway of the connecting device. As may be readily appreciated, with such an arrangement the connection between the tubes cannot be broken other than by disconnection of the connecting device, or by compression (if flexible tubes are used) of one or the other of the tubes to stop the flow of fluid. This has often caused problems, particularly when the tubes have been connected to blood bags and blood has flowed therethrough for filling or emptying of the bag. Irrespective of the alternative which is selected for causing fluid communication to stop, be it disconnection and/or compression, unnecessary loss of blood has occurred.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a connection device which is particularly useful for connecting of fluid conduits for carrying of blood and the like which not only makes possible fluid connection between the conduits but also is capable of providing rapid discontinuation of the fluid communication while the fluid conduits remain coupled to the connecting device. A further object of the present invention is to provide such a connecting device which also makes possible the discontinuation of fluid communication without the need of compressing or constricting any of the connected conduits.